


A Peculiar First Date

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, First Dates, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plinami, Romantic Comedy, Songfic, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: The idol Yuri Plisetsky, or Yurio, and the famous tattoo artist Kenjirou Minami have a peculiar friendship and because of it, they will have an unforgettable first date.[YOI Rare Pair Week – Day 1: First Date]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Peculiar First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257231) by mink_e. 



> Hello, guys, it's me (again) posting one of my favorite rare pairs, Plinami (Yurio x Minami). This fanfic is a spin off of my Victuuri's fanfic (I don't have plans to translate it to English, because it was 14 chapters and its writing was very complex) called Dead Roses (found on Nyah and Spirit fanfic's site).  
> Inspired by the songs: "First Date" - blink-182, "Brain Stew" and "Longview" of Green Day.
> 
> Have a good reading!

“ _In the car I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?(…)”_

The famous Russian idol naturalized Japanese Yuri Plisetsky inside of his car was singing with the top of his lungs the mega hit of the punk pop’s band blink-182, _First Date_. Coincidentally (or not) he had a date with Kenjirou Minami, a tattoo artist with whom he had a peculiar friendship, exactly friends with benefits. The objective of the date is to show the other the final result of Yuri’s shoulder tiger’s scratch 3D tattoo made by Minami. In fact, it was an excuse to make out with Kenjirou again, because on the day when Yuri made his tattoo with Minami, they kissed each other. It occurred some months ago, and until this fact, he wanted to repeat it.

An hour later, the idol finally arrived at Minami’s mansion. Yuri rang the bell, the tattoo artist immediately attended and when he opened the door, Plisetsky had a grateful surprise. Because of the summer in Japan, Kenjirou put on just bermudas.

“He’s worn into masterpieces, he really doesn’t need this bermudas”, the idol thought as he admired Minami. Yuri couldn’t imagined, but Minami noticed his in the same way, the desire and he analyzes his clothes too. The idol was wearing a tiger tank top, black shorts, tiger print sneakers and a hat making a match with the sneakers. Beyond of it, he also noticed the idol wasn’t using his typical make up to cover his tattoos and he’s wearing his lots of piercings too (Yuri’s agency prohibits their employees to show their tattoos and piercings). Well, like Yuri is used to say: “It’s not my Yurio’s disguise”, making a clear reference for his stage name.

“Even though I think I’ll never understand his obsessions for tigers, it’s cute and I have to admit it… he’s really sexy using this”, Kenjirou thought while he was already in a flirting mood with Yuri, like a good leonine he was (even he himself didn’t believe in Zodiac).

“Hi, Kenji, and so… Won’t you invite me to come in?”, provoked the idol, using a sensual tone of voice.

Minami “answered” his “hi” kissing him on the corner of his lip and provoked back: “You don’t need formalities to come into… if you know what I’m talking about”.

XxxX

Door closed, in the living room, with the stereo system playing _Brain Stew_ , a Green Day’s old hit, they had a cheerful conversation. After that, they walked into the kitchen to take some beer, came back to the living room, turned off the shelf stereo and went to Minami’s bedroom.

Into the room with much empty bottles of beer they had drunk before, Yuri and Kenjirou are laid on the bed, when _Longview_ , another old Green Day’s song, started to play on the shelf stereo, they followed it, singing along happily, even with lyrics talking about… jacking off to take time. How both of them are fluents in English, for they was natural to use its lyrics to flirt with each other. A short time before, they was kissing each other, letting their hands, tongue prove each inch of each other… but during the kisses, the right piercing of Minami’s split tongue tied Yuri’s left corner lip piercing by accident. When the idol started to despair, the tattoo artist calmed him down immediately, asked Yuri to stay his mouth close, because the idol’s mouth movements during the speaking could force the piercings and the situation would gets really worse.

After that, Minami gestured to Yuri get up of the bed slowly, took his hand and they walked together to the bathroom. Inside there, the tattoo artist, helped by the idol, had made the hands sepsis, put the surgery gloves, loosen and took off his own piercing carefully until he untied it completely.

First, the relieving for finally be free:

“Wow! It’s a good thing we are only in underwear. Did you already think about how slobber our t-shirt would be after this?”, Yuri joked and had fun with the “disguting” Minami’s reaction.

“You and yours strange humor sense, tsc...”, commented Kenjirou with sarcasm.

“Not strange, worse than yours”, said Yuri entering in that joke, making both giggle. Then, Plisetsky and Minami threw it away into the infectious waste little container. After all, who knew which kind of bacteria the piercings could be carrying. Safety first, always.

Just after that, they went to the mansion’s back room which is localized the private Minami’s studio, mainly used to attend “VIP” clients and clients who request for it. Then, the tattoo artist and piercer too made all the process to put a new piercing on his own tongue and after on Yuri’s lip corner, who opted for a ball’s piercing obviously. Everything’s right, they walked back to the bathroom. There, they made the complete oral care (Kenjirou has in reserve a new toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash) and after that, they came back to the bedroom. On the bed, they returned the kisses and time by time their caresses were more and more intimate. Underwear taken off, the first moans, dirty talks, old pleasures, new pleasures, good sensations when…

“Yuri, open the headboard’s drawer and take the condoms and the lube, please”, asked Kenjirou to Yuri. After, he continued, “Now, spread your legs, because is today the day we are “in the heat”, angry kitten.”, a clear sign of they’ll have a hot hotter afternoon.

A peculiar first date like themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if I let escape any grammatical or morphological mistake, sign me, please (English isn't my mother tongue and I'm studying Languages at college just to be a revisor in future. So writing fanfic in English is a kind of exercises of my skills)!
> 
> See you on the next!


End file.
